Tuvok
, Maquis (undercover Starfleet Intelligence operative) | occupation = Starfleet officer | title = Instructor | stationed = Starfleet Academy | rank = commander (TTN) rear admiral (STO) | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = T'Pel | children = Sek (son), Varith (son), Elieth (son), Asil (daughter) | actorsource = Memoryalpha | actor = Tim Russ | image2 = Tuvok2377.jpg }} Tuvok was a Vulcan who served in Starfleet during the 23rd and 24th centuries. He was most notable for serving under Captain Kathryn Janeway as security chief and tactical officer on the 's seven-year sojourn in the Delta Quadrant. ( ) Overview Starfleet During his nearly century-long career in Starfleet, Tuvok held numerous assignments. His first was as a junior science officer with the rank of ensign -- normally assigned to the gamma shift -- aboard the in 2293, under Captain Hikaru Sulu. Sometime thereafter, he left Starfleet to pursue Kolinahr. His studies were interrupted by pon farr, and he married, and fathered several children. He eventually returned to active duty in 2343. ( ) Among his assignments during his second Starfleet career was the , where he served under Captain Leonard James Akaar, an old shipmate and friend from the Excelsior. An incident during that assignment led to a falling out between the two men; their friendship would not be repaired until 2380. ("Flashback"; : ) In 2360, Tuvok was part of a covert team sent behind the borders of the Romulan Star Empire by Admiral Nyota Uhura to gain intelligence on the Romulan plague known as the Gnawing. ( ) Also from 2360 to 2362, Tuvok served as an instructor at Starfleet Academy in San Francisco and the Advanced Tactical Training program on Mars. One of his students there was Timothy Sinclair. ( ; : "Wanderers, Seekers, Warriors, Thinkers") He also served on Jupiter Station in the mid-2360s, and aboard the , under Captain Janeway. ( ) After his assignment to Voyager, Lieutenant Tuvok went undercover inside a Maquis cell led by Chakotay; his involvement ultimately led to Voyager s disappearance in the Badlands. ( ) For seven years, Tuvok served as tactical and second officer aboard Voyager, during which time he earned a promotion to Lieutenant Commander. Post-''Voyager'' After Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant in 2378, Tuvok was again promoted, this time to Commander, and began teaching at Starfleet Academy. ( ; : ) In late 2379, Commander Tuvok once more went undercover, this time to Romulus, to call Ambassador Spock to a conference with the new Federation President. Tuvok was on Romulus at the time of Shinzon's coup and ascension to power. In the chaos that followed, he was captured and imprisoned with Reman dissidents. He was later rescued by Spock, and both Vulcans escaped to the , under the command of Captain William Riker. Following a trip through interspace to the Small Magellanic Cloud, Tuvok accepted a the post of tactical officer aboard the Titan. ( , , ) Alternate continuities Tuvok, along with many other senior staff, transferred off the [[USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)|USS Excelsior]] in late 2295. ("Departures") ''Star Trek: Of Gods and Men In this timeline, Tuvok is killed in 2306 by security guards from the GSS ''Conqueror. In this timeline, Tuvok and Uhura had a relationship on Vulcan. Upon Voyager's return in 2378, Tuvok was promoted to Commander. He did some work for Starfleet Intelligence, but primarily, he taught at Starfleet Academy. In 2380, he became field instructor for Nebula Squadron. ("Wanderers, Seekers, Warriors, Thinkers") In 2383, Tuvok led Nebula Squadron on a field mission where they encountered an Iconian gateway and the rogue archaeologist Vash. ("Air and Darkness") Just before Academy graduation in 2384, Tuvok advised Cadet Jeffrey Sinclair to accept responsibility for his actions on Rigel two years prior. Because of Tuvok's counsel, Sinclair resigned from the Academy and took custody of his son, Varen. ("Sometimes It Comes In the Clouds") Tuvok was an officer of Starfleet Intelligence. (" ") In an alternate timeline, Tuvok assumed command of the Maquis raider Val Jean after the death of Chakotay sometime between the Val Jean being taken by the Caretaker and Voyager s arrival. Tuvok captained the Val Jean in battle against the Kazon-Ogla, sacrificing the ship to save the disabled from a collision with a Kazon carrier, greatly impressing Gul Aman Evek. In the aftermath of the battle, Tuvok agreed to take the position of first officer under Captain Veronica Stadi, with the rank of Commander. (" ") Tuvok was present on the bridge of Voyager during first contact with the Ha'ni. He was also present during the interrogations of the Vidiians and Motura after the aliens had stolen Neelix's lungs. ("Lizard-Women from Another Dimension!", "The Mysterious Case of Neelix's Lungs") When the two Alpha Quadrant ships encountered a wormhole to the Beta Quadrant's recent past, and established contact with the Romulan Telek R'Mor on the other side, Tuvok was present for the initial video contact, and purposefully gave the Romulans an incorrect date at which to deliver the set of notes sent via computer chip to the Federation. When confronted by an irate Stadi, Tuvok justified his actions with the Temporal Prime Directive, referring to a previous mission wherein a Starfleet team led by James T. Kirk had been forced to sacrifice an innocent person for the good of the timeline. After telepathically experiencing Tuvok's heartfelt longing for and devotion towards his wife, and his devastation at being separated from her by a minimum of fifty years, Stadi was noticeably shocked. (" ") Tuvok was more than willing to take what he saw as necessary risks and actions to get himself and the crews of Vetar and Voyager home as rapidly as possible, however. When the ships encountered the Sikarians, a species with highly advanced transportation technology that they refused to share due to an internal Prime Directive, Tuvok facilitated a deal with an ambitious SIkarian for two Sikarian spatial trajectors in defiance of Sikarian law, much to Captain Stadi's displeasure. During the visit to Sikaris, Tuvok also showed high intelligence and forward thinking, placing a computer trap for several lower-ranking crew members who planned to download a large number of literary works from Voyager's computer to exchange with the Sikarians for the technology in question. ("Factoring Primes") During an encounter with Trabe-led Kazon-Nistrim, Tuvok piloted Voyager s detachable Aeroshuttle reconnaissance craft, using its recently enhanced weaponry and his brutally precise piloting skills to deadly effect against the tactically inept Kazon, destroying multiple Kazon raiders and fighters with ease and strafing a group of Kazon on a planetary surface while beaming out an away team. (" ") Category:Maquis personnel Category:Starfleet Academy faculty Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:Starfleet security personnel Category:Starfleet tactical personnel Category:USS Voyager (NCC-74656) personnel Category:Vulcans Category:USS Excelsior (NCC-2000) personnel